Super Sweet gelatin
by SaYOKay
Summary: Mikan, fifteen years old? Hotaru, five years old? Yuu, one year old? And Natsume's sudden realization? What is going on!FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. where is the gelatin?

**Oh Baby!**

Summary: Mikan fifteen years old, hotaru 5 years old and Yuu, one year old?! What happened?

Our characters were still 10 years old

hope to see your reviews, comments, suggestions!

My second fanfic!

Hope you like it!

Inside Nonoko's Lab..

"Anna, the concoction is ready!"

"Great! Now, put it into the pot and let it simmer. After this, put it into a container and seal it, then, put it in the fridge and let it cool. When it's solidified, cut it into cubes and wrap each with colorful plastic according to flavor" Anna and Nonoko is making an another weird recipe just like their previous invention ( remember episode 23, I think, when they invented the jellybeans that could practice your singing, Mikan was the first to try it and she sang the song, "The Muffin Man") but this time, its much more interesting.

"Anna, to whom should we test the concoction? Mikan? Or do you have someone in mind?"

"Well, maybe we should bring it tomorrow and who knows what might happen, maybe we can get Hotaru to test it!"

"Okay then!"

"Well, I should go to my room now. I'm worn out! So, again don't forget to bring it! Okay? Good night Nonoko!"

"Good night Anna! Sweet dreams!"

Inside classroom B, 5 minutes before Mikan arrives.. 

Anna and Nonoko were talking at the corner of the classroom, near to Mikan's desk. " Good Nonoko, you brought it!"

"Uh, yeah, you said I should bring it here, so, now what?"

"Well, I think we should- "

"Hey, Anna! Nonoko! Mr. Misaki is calling both of you outside"

"Thanks Yuu!" Anna and Nonoko replied in unison. Anna and Nonoko went outside, but Nonoko didn't realize that she laid the finished concoction on to Mikan's desk.

Mikan arrives..

"Good Morning everyone!" Mikan greeted with a smile. "Good Morning Mikan! You look happy today!" Yuu said. "Well, let's just say, something wonderful happened this morning!" Mikan said.

_Flashback, 5 minutes ago.._

_Mikan woke up late as usual. After fixing herself, she saw a letter on the floor, and it has her name on it written in big, bold letters. "Hmmm…I wonder who left this on the floor?" Mikan picked the letter and opened it. "Wow! It's an invitation from Mr. Narumi!"_

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**I know your birthday is coming soon and sadly, I can't make it since I'm having a meeting with the headmaster. So, I just wanted you to know that I've arranged a party for you! This coming Saturday, three days advanced from your birthday. I had invited your friends to come over to my room, that's where your party will be held. So, on the big day, look your very best!**_

**_Your "dad",_**

_**Mr. Narumi**_

"_Oh! Mr. Narumi!" Mikan was walking like she's almost floating in the hallway until she bumped into a handsome raven-haired, ruby- eyed boy. _

_"Hey! Watch it Polka-dots! Huh... Hello! Mikan! " Natsume said. Surprisingly, after she bumped into Natsume, Mikan just stand up and walk again like she only bumped into a wall._

_ 'What's wrong with her? I've never seen her react like this…weird' Natsume thought._

_End of flashback_

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she was about to hug her best friend. "Oh dear, not again, 3...2...1..." Yuu said.

BAKA!

BAKA!

BAKA!

"Ow! Hotaru!" Mikan pouted.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks!" Mikan replied.

"Mikan, don't you ever get tired of being hit by Hotaru every morning" Yuu asked.

"Well, actually, I'm kind of used to it! It's like part of my morning routine!" Mikan replied.

"Wow, you sure are durable! Hehe.." Yuu said.

"Well ,you know-ooooh, what's this?" Mikan took the box on top of her desk.

"I think, it comes from Anna and Nonoko" Hotaru said.

"Really? I wonder why is it on my desk?" Mikan said with a curious face.

"Well, maybe its an early birthday present" Yuu said.

" But my birthday is not until next week and today is only Thursday. Oh yeah! Did you receive an invitation from Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked.

"For your birthday party, yeah! And Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and Mochi has an invitation as well, I don't know if the others have one" Yuu replied.

"I have one" Ruka said, walking with Natsume, approaching to Mikan and the others.

"Really! That's great Ruka! You Natsume, do you have one?" Mikan asked.

"I'd never expected that stupid teacher, Mr. Narumi would invite me to you "little" party." Natsume said.

"Well, since you have one, will you come?" Mikan asked with a smile.

_'Why is she smiling? She looks pretty when she smiles…Does she want me to come?'_ Natsume thought.

"What do you think little girl?" Natsume said.

"Ummmm…no?" Mikan answered.

"It's for you to find out, Polka-dots" Natsume walked away to his desk.

"That pervert! Why doesn't he answer my question properly?!" Mikan asked annoyingly.

"So, what are you going to do with the box" Hotaru asked.

"Well, we might as well open it later or maybe, I'll just bring it to the party on Saturday" Mikan said.

"Fine then , and go back to your seat Mikan, Mr. Jinno is coming in" Hotaru said.

"Um, yeah" Mikan replied.

Lunchtime, Anna and Nonoko came back from the meeting with Mr. Misaki

"Oh Anna! Mr. Misaki sure is handsome! And he asked us to do a special recipe for the teacher's meeting with the headmaster!" Nonoko blushing.

"Yeah Nonoko! We're so lucky! And…hey, Nonoko, where's the box?" Anna asked.

"Box…box…oh! THE BOX! OMG! Sorry! I forgot!" Nonoko replied.

"WHAT?! WELL, DO YOU REMEMBER WHERE YOU LEFT IT?!" Anna starting to panic.

"Well….umm…OH! I REMEMBER LEAVING IT ON MIKAN'S DESK!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Right! Let's go before Mikan eats it without knowing what it could do to her!" Anna said.

The two girls were running on the hallway until they went inside the empty classroom.

"OH NO! NONOKO! THE BOX! IT'S NOT THERE!" Anna is starting to cry.

"I think Mikan already took it! But where is she?!" Nonoko said, thinking.


	2. at the park

Okay, Chapter two

Again, give me some reviews, suggestions and comments

That's all! Hope you like Chapter 2!

At the park… 

Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu were eating their lunch at the park, at the place where Yuu and Mr. Narumi usually have their tea time. Mikan is getting impatient while Hotaru and Yuu were just eating quietly.

"Hmm….I can't wait that long! Maybe I should open it! What do you think Hotaru? Yuu?" Mikan asked them.

"Suit yourself" Hotaru replied.

"Well, sure, why not?" Yuu replied.

"Okay!" Mikan untied the ribbon and opened the box. To her surprise, she saw...

"WOW! Rice Gelatin!" Mikan exclaimed with happiness.

"Whoa, look at all those flavors" Yuu said.

" Red Bean, Sweet Potato, Strawberry, Orange, Chocolate, Vanilla, Lemon, Mint and.." Mikan kept saying the flavors until Natsume read the last flavor, "Food Coloring"

"Nyaaaaaaaah!!! Natsume! Ruka! What are you doing here?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't shout! My eardrums were about to explode because of your annoying voice!" Natsume said.

"Well, sorry! Anyway, you want some?" Mikan asked Natsume with a smile.

"No thanks, I might get food poison because of that" Natsume replied with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! That's not true, here!" Mikan took a bite of a Strawberry flavored gelatin.

" See! Look, I'm not dead! So, huh? What's happening?!" Mikan's body is glowing until she transformed into a 15 year old girl.

"Whoa! My body, I'm, I'm..."

"A babe…oh, I mean, teenager!" Ruka said. Natsume and Mikan stared at him, and Ruka is blushing like a tomato.

"How come, my body transformed?! And where is Hotaru and Yuu?!" Mikan is starting to get worried until she saw a baby and a little girl, about the age of 5.

"Hotaru?! Yuu?! What happened?!" Mikan said to the two children.

"Well, while you're having a conversation with Natsume, I took a bite of the Food Coloring flavored gelatin and now, I'm five years younger. And Yuu took a bite of the Sweet Potato gelatin and he is 9 years younger. " Hotaru explained.

" So, you turned five years old, Yuu one year old and Mikan fifteen years old, and where did you get the box?" Natsume asked.

"I found it on top of my desk and Hotaru said it's from Anna and Nonoko" Mikan explained.

"What are we going to do? Mr. Jinno can't see us like this! Especially Yuu, he's a baby!" Mikan said, panicking.

"Calm down, all we have to do is to find Anna and Nonoko before the.."

RIIIIIIIING!!!

-bell rings" Ruka said with a sweatdrop.

"So, what now?!" Mikan said, still panicking.

Hotaru, carrying Yuu on her back, suggested "Relax Mikan, I have a plan".

"Huh? What is it?" Mikan, Ruka and Natsume replied in unison.

The classes resumed and the hallways are quiet. It's a perfect opportunity for Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu to sneak in.

"Good, the hallway is empty, now, all we need to do is to go to my lab and let Mikan change her identity into a young mother, Natsume, you have to eat the Strawberry Gelatin so that you could transform to your fifteen year old self and change your identity into a young father, both you and Mikan will be temporary Yuu's parents, I'll be changing as well and Ruka will take me to class A and he will be going back to class B until he reached Anna and Nonoko after the class. So, any questions?" Hotaru explained.

"Wait? Why do I have to transform into a fifteen year old and become Yuu's temporary father? Why can't I go with Ruka instead?!" Natsume complained.

Hotaru grabbed Natsume and gave themselves distance from Ruka, Yuu and Mikan.

"Well, if you don't want, then _**Ruka**_ will exchange assignments with you and _**Ruka**_ will accompany Mikan for _a **half day**_. Because, do you think Mikan can handle this on her own, seeing her state right now, she's _**panicking and acting stupid again**_. she _needed **comfort and guidance**_. So do you want it or not?" Hotaru stared at Natsume, which gives Natsume a cold chill.

"Fine, whatever" Natsume agreed to the Ice Queen.

"Good, now EAT!" Hotaru suddenly gived Natsume a spoonful of Strawberry Gelatin. Natsume's body glowed and transformed into a fifteen year old boy.

"Hey! Hotaru! Natsu….me" Mikan suddenly gazed at Natsume and suddenly felt the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

_'Wow, its that Natsume, five years in the future?!…He's, he's.._' Mikan thought.

"A hunk" Koko replied. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan gasped.

"Koko! How long have you been here?!" Ruka asked.

"Well, about 15 minutes, I guess" replied Koko.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the classroom?!" Mikan asked.

" I came from the clinic because I got myself bumped into a tree and then, when I'm about to come back to the classroom, I saw all of you and well, I read your minds and now, I know everything that happened to all of you." Koko explained and gaved them a smile.

"Even the eating of the gelatin and the transformation?" Ruka asked.

"Yup"

"Our plan" Hotaru asked.

"Yup"

"When I though that Natsume was a hunk ?" Mikan asked.

"Yup"

"My realization that strawberry gelatin is actually delicious?"Natsume asked.

"Uh, Natsume, I never knew that"

_'Oh shit! Damn, damn, DAMN!!'_ Natsume thought.

"Really Natsume? You like strawberry gelatin?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Natsume replied rudely and blushing madly.

"I'm only JUST asking…you don't have to answer so rudely you know!" Mikan said.

"Tch, whatever" Natsume smirked.

"Okay, change of plans, Koko, take Ruka with you, me, Natsume and Mikan will go to my lab and change our clothes according to our given identities. Don't tell anybody about this or else…"Hotaru said.

"I know, I know, I already read your mind" Koko replied.

" Good, now, Ruka, tell Anna and Nonoko to meet us at the park with the antidote" Hotaru said.

"Got it" Ruka replied.

"Now, let's move!" Natsume commanded.

"Yeah!!" everybody replied.


	3. In Hotaru's lab

**Chapter 3**

Again! please! reviews, suggestions, comments!

Thanks a lot!

Koko and Ruka is walking back to the classroom, while Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were running on the hallways as fast as they could, headed to Hotaru's Lab.

"Hey! I forgot to ask Hotaru about my excuse! Mr. Jinno is our teacher for this hour!"Ruka said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll make an excuse for the both of us" Koko said.

"Koko, thanks, I owe you" Ruka said with a smile.

"Sure" Koko replied.

_'I wonder, if Ruka is jealous of Natsume, since Natsume will be spending his half day with Mikan? I better read his mind'_ Koko reading Ruka's mind...

_'I can't believe this is happening to us! I've never felt this nervous before, except the time when Mr. Narumi almost kisses me during the Snow White play at the school festival. But, I'm happy for Natsume, because he finally found his light. I know Mikan has feelings for Natsume, same also for Natsume, but both of them are still in denial since the Last Dance. But, I'm not giving up that easily. Mikan, I'll do anything to make you fall for me' _

_'Oh, Ruka, you're really are Natsume's best friend'_ Koko thought. and they almost made it to the classroom.

Inside Hotaru's lab

"Great! We've made it without getting ourselves caught! Mikan said.

"Don't celebrate just yet polka-dots, we still have to get back to normal you know" Natsume said.

"I know that! Hmph"

"Now, stop flirting you two and help me carry this would you!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"We're not flirting!" Natsume and Mikan said in unison.

"Whatever! Just help me!" Hotaru replied. Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru carried the machine that looks like an ordinary telephone post.

"Hotaru, are you sure this is the machine? It looks like an ordinary telephone post" Mikan said.

"You idiot, of course it may look just like an ordinary telephone post, but its just a cover up" Natsume said.

" I'm not an idiot!" Mikan exclaimed. "Well, you sure are "acting" like one" Hotaru and Natsume replied in unison.

"You meanies…." Mikan pouting. "So, Imai, what does it do?" Natsume asked.

"This is invention # 15, the Telephone Closet. Just dialing the code of a particular costume , then it will dress you according to your desired costume. To look for costume codes, just look at the book of costume codes that looks like an ordinary phone directory" Hotaru explained.

"Mikan, you go first" Hotaru said.

"And dial the numbers 66669 and push the green button" Hotaru commanded.

Mikan did the instructions as ordered and a glowing light shone inside the telephone post. When Mikan opened the door, they saw her wearing a baby pink dress, white flats, a white apron wrapped around her waist and her hair laid down.

"Wow, amazing.." Mikan said with sparkling eyes.

_'She looks so…so…'_ Natsume though

"Good, it's still working, even though it's just one of my prototypes" Hotaru said.

"Natsume, its your turn!" Mikan said, pushing Natsume inside the telephone post.

"Hey! You don't have to push!" Natsume complained.

"Stop the flirting you two, we're wasting time here!" Hotaru said.

"There you go again with the flirting! We've told you already, we're not flirting!" Natsume and Mikan replied in unison.

"Natsume, dial the number 32339 and push the green button" Hotaru commanded. Natsume did the instructions as ordered and the same glowing light appeared inside the telephone post. When Natsume opened the door, they saw him wearing a long sleeve navy blue polo and black pants.

_'Natsume, he looks so…so…'_Mikan thought

"Great! Now, Imai , its your turn" Natsume said.

"Fine, but don't take this as an advantage to humiliate me or else…"Hotaru glaring at Natsume and Mikan, giving both of them a cold chill.

"Did you hear that Mikan, she said nothing stupid" Natsume replied.

"I'm not the only one she's referring to you know!" Mikan said.

"Okay, Hotaru, dial the numbers, 24453" Hotaru dialed the numbers and pressed the green button, after the lights shining inside the telephone post, Hotaru opened the door and dressed like a Class A student.

"Oh Hotaru you look so cute!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Whatever, now, both of you, take Yuu and go to Central Town while I'll go straight to the Class A." Hotaru said.

"Oh! I remember! Today is the day when students of Class A and Class B will join together for a special class! I can't believe it's today! Mikan said.

"Oh, lucky for me, that means, I'll be joining with Anna, Nonoko and Ruka. so, here" Hotaru passed Baby Yuu to Mikan.

" Hey, what are we suppose to do?!" Natsume asked.

"Since you two are Yuu's parents, well, its obvious that you should take care of Yuu for awhile. Go to Central Town and enjoy yourselves. Wait for us at the Central Fountain at sunset, so good luck!" Hotaru ran away, leaving the two alone with Baby Yuu.

"Well, you heard what she said, let's go to Central Town" Natsume said. "Yeah, right" Mikan, carrying Baby Yuu in her arms walked together with Natsume.

In Class B...

"Good afternoon Mr. Jinno!" Ruka and Koko greeted the teacher in unison.

"Ruka, Koko, where have you been?" the teacher asked.

" Well, sir, I had an accident during lunch and Ruka took me to the nurses' office." Koko explained.

"Okay, both of you are excused, now go back to your seats, we're having a special class today, with the accompany of the Class A students...

In Class A...

"Students! We're having a special activity today! We're going to visit your big brothers and sisters in Class B. Isn't that exciting?! And..."

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Hotaru opened the door and Youichi saw her. "Hello, are you a new student?" the teacher asked.

"No teacher, I'm one of your students. It's just so happens that there are so many of us and maybe you didn't even notice me" Hotaru explained.

"Oh, yes, true, you do look like someone I knew, anyways, come in! And sit next to youichi" the teacher asked Hotaru playfully.

_'Good! I came perfectly on schedule and I'm sitting next to Youichi. Maybe he could help us with our current situation'_ Hotaru thought.

Hotaru went into the classroom and sitted beside Youichi.

"Big sister Hotaru, what are you doing here?" Youichi whispered. "So, you reckognize me." Hotaru replied.

"Well, I can tell if its you by the look of your eyes, you're the only one I knew who has a cold stare like that" Youichi explained.

"Well, I'm glad you noticed it. So, when are we going to Class B?' Hotaru asked.

"Class, form two straight lines outside, boys on the left and girls on the right, quickly" the teacher said.

"Right now" replied Youichi. The students of Class A formed two straight lines and walked straight to Class B. Meanwhile...

In Central Town...

"Yuu! Look! A teddy bear!" Mikan, holding a teddy bear, is playing with Baby Yuu, which is sitting next to his temporary father, Natsume. Yuu is having a good time until he saw a couple and their baby having fun together. The mother's face is so close to her husband's face, both smiling and the baby was happy. Baby Yuu is kind of jealous to the baby so he pulled Mikan's hair and tugged Natsume's shirt, making their faces touch each other, while Baby Yuu is at the center, smiling and chuckling.

"Yuu! What are you doing?!" Mikan said, blushing.

"Hey! Yuu?!" Natsume said, blushing too. Their faces turned red and somehow, Mikan managed to loosen Yuu's grip of her hair and Natsume's shirt and carried Yuu to her arms.

"Hey, Yuu, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" Mikan asked.

"Hey, Natsume, let's go to the cafe, I bet Yuu is hungry, that's why he pulled my hair and your shirt, hehehe.."Mikan blushing and acting nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Natsume, hiding his blushing face by looking at the other direction.

_Mikan's face sure is soft and smooth'_ Natsume thought.

_'Natsume's hair smells nice'_ Mikan thought.Then the Natsume, Mikan and Yuu went to the nearby cafe not noticing Baby Yuu's disappointed face.


	4. Master Plan

**Chapter 4**

In Class B…

"When the class A students arrives, you'll be group into six, two Class A students each group and we're going outside for some, _'Ugh I can't believe I'm doing this'_, treasure hunting"Mr. Jinno said with a_ I-can't-believe-I'm –doing-this_ expression.

"Wow treasure hunting!"

"This is great!"

"Imagine Mr. Jinno searching under the bushes" Koko whispered to Mochi.

Everybody was so excited aboutthe activity, except for Mr. Jinno and two nervous girls...

"Nonoko, how come Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu are not here yet?" Anna asked.

"I don't know? My guess is that they already ate of our gelatin! Or maybe, they were called by Mr. Narumi"

"No way! What is Mr. Narumi's motive for calling them?"

"Maybe for the teacher's meeting with the headmaster?"

"With Mikan?!"

"Oooh, you're right, it doesn't make any sense..which means it only leaves us with one conclusion…"

"THEY ATE THE GELATIN!"

"Anna, Nonoko, will both of you be quiet!" Mr. Jinno snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Jinno!" Anna and Nonoko apologized in unison.

"No doubt!"Nonoko whispered.

"I also noticed that Ruka is here, without Natsume! Do you think that Natsume also ate one of our gelatin?!"

"I hope not! Or else, we'll get fired!"

"Nonoko, is there an antidote for the concoction?"

"……"

"Nonoko?"

"Um…"

"Don't tell me there's no antidote?!"

"Of course there's an antidote! Well, the only problem is I.."

"You…what?"

"I kind of, spilled it…hehehe...SORRY!"

"Don't worry, you can make an another one right? RIGHT?!"

"Well….Um, I kind of, run out of supplies.."

"Well, we can buy new supplies in Central Town later, during the treasure hunt, okay? Don't worry Nonoko, we can do this!"

"Okay, while waiting for Class A to arrive, I'll announce the folllowing groupings. First group..." Mr. Jinno said.

'Anna'

'Kokoryomi'

'Ruka'

'Nonoko'

"Next, group two..." Mr. Jinno announced the following groupings. After he grouped the students, he asked them to meet up with their groupmates.

"Hey Anna, Nonoko, well, um...Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu and Natsume ate your gelatin and well, their bodies have changed. Do you have an antidote to return them back to normal?" Ruka asked.

_'Our conclusion in correct!'_"Um, well, we used too, but...but...OH RUKA! WE'RE SO SORRY! PLEASE TELL NATSUME NOT TO FIRE US! IT'S JUST AN ACCIDENT!" the two crying ladies bowed several times to Ruka, until

"Hey! Don't bow down! I mean it, it's okay. I know that everything that happened is just an accident, so don't blame yourselves. Anyway, does the gelatin have any side effects?"Ruka asked.

"Well, the truth is, the purpose for that gelatin is for the senior citizens, kind a like, a simpliflied form of the fountain of youth. Each flavor of the gelatin corresponds to a specific age, like food coloring for one year old and red bean for twenty-five years old. the problem in the gelatin is the changes on the person who ate it. The gelatin has three stages, first change is the transformation, means that the body will change. second stage is the mind, after the body transforms, it also changes the mind and in time, the person who ate the gelatin will think and act that age. And last, thrid stage, completion. It means that the changes that had happened will be permanent and that person will start to live a new life as a baby, kid, teenager or a middle aged person."Anna explained.

"Oh, so that's the power of the gelatin, okay...Hehe" Ruka said with a shaking voice. _'No way?! That means, if they will reached the final stage, that means Natsume and Mikan will be five years older than me?! Oh well, so much for changing Mikan's feelings' Ruka thought._

"Well, about the antidote, um, i kinda spilled it by accident. I'm sorry, but I'll make another one. I just have to buy the supplies later, during the treasure hunt. Because if the four of them didn't drank the potion before sunset, the third stage will be completed and they'll start a new life living to their transformed bodies" Nonoko said.

"Okay, here's the plan. Well, right now, we're meeting up with the Class A students right?" Ruka asked his groupmates

"Right!"

"Well, Hotaru is in that class and well, if by any chance that we'll be her teammates, then we can proceed to central town and buy the supplies needed when the activity starts and try your best not to look suspicious with Mr. Jinno. Well, you know that he watches us like a hawk. so be careful"

"Yes!"

"And if Hotaru is not part of the group, then we'll still follow the plan, Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Nonoko, you buy the supplies needed and go straight ahead to your lab. Anna, accompany her. Koko and I will try to distract Mr. Jinno _'if we succeed'_ "Ruka sweatdropped.

"Okay!" Anna and Nonoko agreed in unison

"So, any further questions, complaints, suggestions?" Ruka asked the group

"No!"

"Then, the plan is clear?"

"Yes!"

"Then, are you ready?!"

"We don't know!"

"Class, prepare yourselves, Class A students have arrived."Mr. Jinno said. The students looked at Mr. Jinno as he assign two Class A students to each group.

"Great! We have Hotaru and Youichii with us" Ruka said

"Big brother Ruka, where is big brother Natsume?"Youichii asked

"Hotaru, you didn't told him about it?"Ruka asked

"Not yet"Hotaru replied

"Well, Youichii, big brother Natsume is with big sister Mikan and big brother Yuu"Ruka replied.

"Why?"Youichii asked

Ruka explained their master plan to Hotaru and Youichii

"So, is it clear?"Ruka asked

"Yeah, whatever"Hotaru replied

"Sure, I'll do my best to help big brother Natsume and big sister Mikan"Youichii said

"Okay, form your lines outside according to your group number, NOW!" Mr. Jinno said

"Okay, this is it! Let's go!"Ruka said

"Yeah!"everybody exclaimed

"Hey! Group one, I SAID BE QUIET!" Mr. Jinno exclaimed

"Sorry!"group one apologized


	5. Spending my day with you

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, at Central Town, somewhere near the park, someone was making a loud, irritating cry that drives two people crazy for the past hour

"Come on Yuu! Calm down! Don't cry!"Natsume said  
"Yuu! Look! Here's a teddy! Please stop crying!"Mikan was about to cry as well  
"I don't understand! Yuu was okay a few minutes ago and suddenly he started crying!"Natsume said

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan looks so excited when she ordered her favorite, besides howalons, a strawberry parfait. Natsume just sipping his glass of water and then reads his manga while Yuu is staring at the family across them. He saw the baby giving his partial dessert to his parents and they look so happy, which made Yuu jealous again._

_"Here you go kids! Enjoy!" said the friendly waitress _

"Yum! Strawberry Parfait!"Mikan happily eats her parfait with tears of joy in her eyes. While Yuu took a bite of his egg pudding

"Is the egg pudding delicious Yuu?"Natsume asked

Yuu gaved Natsume a thumbs up. Then he took a scoop of his egg pudding and gives it to Natsume.

"You want me to take it...fine"Natsume took a bite of Yuu's pudding and made Yuu happy.

**'Natsume is unusually nice today'Mikan blushes.**_Then, Yuu took another scoop of his pudding and this time he gives it to Mikan. _

"W-what? You want me t-to t-t-take it?"Mikan blushes. Yuu nodded with a smile.

**'Oh no! Yuu is giving me a bite of his pudding! And Natsume used that spoon! GROSS! If I took it, is like I'm kissing Natsume!****Oh dear, Natsume's looking! Okay, relax Mikan...Its just a piece of egg pudding! Nothing else! Never mind about the spoon!Ooooh! I can't take it!' Mikan thought**

"Yuu, I think Mikan is feeling full. Since, you saw her eat like a masticated pig a few minutes ago."Natsume said

"No, I don't eat like a masking, dated pig whatever it is! I'm sure its something insulting!"Mikan said

"If you ate your parfait infront of the mirror, you can see your snout smothered with ice cream"Natsume said

Yuu took the bite that was meant for Mikan. Mikan and Natsume continues to argue with each other and Yuu can't take it anymore.

"You IDIOT!"Mikan and Natsume said to each other

So he...

"WAAAAH!! sniff, sniffWAAAAH!"Yuu cried really hard and loud

"Yuu, what's the matter?"Mikan and Natsume said in unison

_**End of flashback**_

"Hey! Yuu! Look at the funny face!"Mikan made a funny face, which is not funny for Baby Yuu and made him cry even harder

"Now look what've you done, you scared the hell out of him!"Natsume exclaimed

"I was trying to make him laugh!"Mikan exclaimed

"Yeah right, with that ugly face of yours! Don't make me laugh!"Natsume said

"I'm not trying to make you laugh!"Mikan said

Both of them looked at the crying baby and suddenly, the feeling of guilt tingled their minds

"Look, we're going nowhere if we keep this up" Natsume said

"You're right... so what should we do then?"Mikan asked

Baby Yuu suddenly stopped crying and look at the couple with their baby again. Natsume and Mikan notices Yuu staring at the family across the table from them. Natsume paid the cashier, and Mikan carried Yuu in her arms and they took a stroll around Central Town.

Meanwhile, the two classes gathered around outside of the elementary school campus and was each given a colored group. Ruka's group has the blue schroll, but it doesn't matter for them because they know that their main priority is to buy the supplies and make the antidote.

"Okay students, each one of you has a colored schroll and you need to find the clues for you to solve the mystery given in the schroll. You 're given two hours to finish, so, MOVE IT!" Mr. Jinno raised his voice, which made the students scared and ran away.

"Okay! Anna, Nonoko, go now! Hotaru, Yo-chan, search for Natsume, Mikan and Yuu! Me and Koko will stay here and read the schroll" Ruka commanded.

They split up according to plan. Anna and Nonoko rushed to the market where they usually buy their materials, not noticing that they've past Mikan and Natsume.

"Natsume, you know, I feel so ashamed. Instead of taking care of Yuu properly and having a good time, we just argue with each other"Mikan said with a sad face

"You're right...I'm sorry about what I've said earlier"Natsume apologized

"That's okay..I know you're like that, and I guess, I'm still not used to your attitude, I'm sorry too"Mikan apologized

"Truce Mikan?"Natsume raised his pinky to Mikan

"Truce!"Mikan linked her pinky to Natsume's and shook it. Yuu noticed the expression of the two and he smiled

"Let's go buy some Howalons! My treat!" Natsume grabbed Mikan's left hand and they ran together to the Howalon store.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Yo-chan were at the Howalon store

"Big sister Hotaru, they're not here"Yo-chan said

"You're right, I guess they're at the Sakura tree..Let's go Yo-chan"Hotaru and Yo-chan hold each others hands and rushed off to the Sakura Tree, without knowing that Natsume and Mikan just arrived to the Howalon store.

Back to Ruka and Koko, they're analyzing the blue schroll, until...

"Mr. Nogi and Mr.Yome, what are you two still doing here? Aren't you suppose to be searching for the clues along with your teammates"Mr. Jinno said suspiciously.

"Oh, well, Mr. Jinno, we've just planned earlier how to find the clues, so it's much easier for us to solve the mystery!"Ruka said nervously

"In just two minutes?"Mr. Jinno asked suspiciously

"Um, Mr. Jinno sir, its just so happens that Koko is also a fast thinker, besides reading minds, hehehe.."Ruka lied.

Mr. Jinno stared at the two boys for a while and then, "I'll keep an eye on you" he said, then he walked away.

"Good liar skills Ruka!"Koko complimented

"Okay, we're having a bit of a problem Koko"Ruka said

"I know, Mr. Jinno is getting suspicious, what should we do?"Koko said

"Let's just wait for them. I hope they'll hurry up! I can't bare the tension that I'm feeling right now"Ruka said nervously.

Back to Anna and Nonoko, they've bought the supplies and ran fast, back to their lab until Nonoko spotted Mikan, Natsume and Yuu at the park.

"Anna, is that Mikan and Natsume over there at the park?" Nonoko asked  
"I'm not sure Nonoko, now come on! We still have an antidote to finish!"  
"But I'm sure that's them. Look, at the boy, he's gorgeous like Natsume"  
"No way! Natsume smiling like that?!"Anna said  
"Remember, they ate the gelatin"  
"I'm sure Hotaru and Yo-chan will find them soon so, let's go! We're running out of time!"  
"Okay...If you say so" Nonoko said and they ran off

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan were sitted together on the bench, looking at Baby Yuu, playing on the sandbox.

"Yuu looks so cute"Mikan said  
"Yeah"Natsume replied  
"Is like he's really our own son"Mikan waved her hand as Yuu waved his hand back  
"You know what Mikan"Natsume said  
"What is it Natsume?"  
"You look amazing "Natsume smiled  
"Oh Natsume! Don't flatter me!"Mikan said and pushed Natsume really hard, then Natsume fell down  
"Oh! I'm Sorry about that! I guess I didn't know about my own strength!"Mikan apologized  
"iths ohkray!" Natsume said


	6. Finally!

**Chapter 6**

Koko and Ruka saw Anna and Nonoko approaching. So they proceded to Plan B

"Mr. Jinno! Mr. Jinno!"Ruka and Koko called

"What is it Mr. Nogi, and Mr. Yome?"Mr.Jinno asked

While Ruka and Koko were distracting Mr. Jinno, Nonoko and Anna tiptoed quickly until something fell off the paper bag.

"What's that noise?"Mr. Jinno is about to look at the back when Ruka stepped on Mr. Jinno's foot

"OUCH!!"Mr. Jinno screamed and held on to his foot, while Ruka gave a signal to Anna to hustle and Anna took the fallen object and they ran away as fast as they could.

_'Yes! The mission was a success!'Ruka and Koko thought with tears of joy  
_  
"RUKA!KOKO! Which one of you stepped on my foot?!"said the furious Mr. Jinno

_'YIPES! SORRY KOKO, YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT FRIEND' Ruka though._ But Ruka doesn't know that Koko just read his mind, that's why

"Sir! Ruka did it"Koko confessed

_'YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT WE'RE FRIENDS?!' Ruka thought  
_  
_'SORRY RUKA! YOU SAID EARLIER THAT YOU OWE ME, SO YOU ALREADY DONE ME A FAVOR. THANK YOU!'Koko thought with a smile  
_  
"Mr. Nogi, come with me!"Mr. Jinno said furiously

"No, wait Mr. Jinno, I can explain! Please!"Ruka kept on moving to loosen Mr. Jinno's grip, but it was not use.

"I salute you, Ruka Nogi!"Koko saluted, while watching Ruka and Mr. Jinno far away

Meanwhile...

"Big sister Hotaru! I found them! Big sister Hotaru, why is it you're pulling my shirt?"Yo-chan asked

"I'm not pulling your shirt, I'm just holding on! I might get lost if I let go! You know there's a lot of people out there! Come on! Let's go and get them!"Hotaru said and both of them ran towards Mikan and Natsume

"Look Mikan, is Youchii and a little girl, running towards us"Natsume said while holding Mikan's hand

"You're right Natsume! And the little girl, she's tugging on Youchii's shirt! KAWAII!!"Mikan said

"I wonder why they're running towards us?"Natsume asked

"Maybe they just want to greet us"Mikan replied

"Well, do they have to run just to greet us?"Natsume asked

"I'm not sure...Oh well, I'm glad! Hey Youichii! What are you doing here?"Mikan asked

"Who's the girl?"Natsume teased

"Is she your girlfriend?"Mikan teased

Then little Hotaru took out her mini baka gun and hit Mikan and Natsume on the face

BAKA!

BAKA!

BAKA!

"Ouch! I know that stupid Baka gun! Hotaru!"Natsume said

"Hotaru, why do you have to hit us?!"Mikan said

"Because, both of you are starting to go on to stage 2"Hotaru said

"What?! Stage 2?!"Mikan and Natsume said in unison

"Ruka explained to us everything and also our master plan. He said that stage 2 is when your mind is starting to change. And I noticed that both of you are holding hands...Or maybe, nothing has changed yet"Hotaru said suspiciously

"What do you mean holding hands, we're not holding hands"Mikan and Natsume said in unison

Hotaru pointed out to them and they immediately let go.

"Hey, Natsume started it"Mikan said

"No I didn't YOU did!"Natsume said

"It doesn't matter which one of you but we have to go. I think by now, Anna and Nonoko are making the antidote"Hotaru said

"Okay, I'll just get Yuu"Mikan went tot the sandbox and suddenly"WAAAAAAH!!"

"Mikan, what's wrong?"Natsume asked

"It's Yuu, he's...he's..."Mikan said

"He's what, he's what?!"Natsume asked

"He's wet! And stinky!"Mikan exclaimed

Natsume approached to Mikan and he gaved Mikan a good spank on the head

"OUCH! Natsume, why did you do that for?!"Mikan asked, but she notice that everybody has gone ahead of her

"We need some space for us to breath Mikan! Good luck with Yuu!"Natsume, Hotaru and Yo-chan said while covering their noses

"Hey you guys! Wait for us!"Mikan ran after them

Back to Anna and Nonoko

"Finally! We're done with the antidote!"Anna nad Nonoko exclaimed in unison

"All we need to do now is to go back outside"Anna said

"Yeah! Let's go!"Nonoko and Anna placed the antidotes inside a bag and they run off outside the lab.

Back to Koko

Koko noticed that Hotaru and Yo-chan were almost there, with Mikan, Natsume and Yuu and they hid themselves behind the bushes, so Koko made an excuse.

"Um, Mr. Jinno, may I go to the restroom?"Koko asked

"Sure, your may go"Mr. Jinno replied and Koko rushed off to the bushes

"Hey you guys! You're back"Koko said

"Hey Koko, where is Ruka?"Natsume asked

"Um, well, he got himself in trouble"Koko sweatdropped

"How? The plan was fool-proof"Hotaru said

"Well, something unexpected happened"Koko said

"Oh well, may God bless his soul"Hotaru said

They've spotted Anna and Nonoko searching outside, carrying a bag.

"Koko, go back, Anna and Nonoko are over there, looking for you"they said to Koko

"Why don't you go instead Hotaru! I can't handle the tension back there"Koko said

"Do you want the easier way?"Hotaru pointed outside the bushes, "Or, the hard way?"Hotaru showed her mini baka gun

"Okay, I'll go"Koko immediately went outside.


	7. OMG

**Chapter 7**

"Koko! There you are! Where have you been?!"Anna and Nonoko asked in unison

"Never mind about that, They're at the bushes"Koko said

"Who's they?"Anna asked

"Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu!"Koko replied

"They're here?!"Nonoko exclaimed

"Who's here?"Mr.Jinno asked and Koko, Anna and Nonoko gasped

"OH! Mr. Jinno!"Anna said

"Where did the two of you had gone to?"Mr.Jinno asked suspiciously

"Um, sir, we're just searching around the school campus for the clues"Nonoko replied

"But I saw both of you come out from the elementary school building"Mr. Jinno said

"Oh! Well, I just escorted Nonoko to the restroom! Hehehehe..Right Nonoko?"Anna hitting her elbow at Nonoko

"Oh..YES! Yes, I really, REALLY, need to go"Nonoko said

"But you didn't have to go inside the building. There's an outside restroom at the corner of the bushes over there"Mr. Jinno pointed out for Anna and Nonoko  
  
Meanwhile, under the bushes

"Mikan! Will you do something about Yuu, he's killing the plants"Hotaru said while holding her nose

"What should I do about him?!"Mikan is panicking when Natsume...

"Natsume, what are you doing?"Mikan asked

"Give him to me"Natsume spreading his arms

"What are you going to do with Yuu?"Mikan asked

"Just give him to me you idiot"Natsume said

"Here, here, you don't have to be so snappy you know!"Mikan complained and gave Yuu to Natsume then Natsume took out a big hankerchief and he took a couple wide leaves. He then removed Yuu's diaper and burned it, then he wiped **'Yuu's stinky spot'** and wrapped it with a big handkerchief

"Wow Natsume, I didn't know you could do that"Mikan complemented and Natsume blushed a little

"Actually, its a shame because you can't even handle a simple task like this and what's sad about it is you're a girl"Natsume said

"Well, Mr. KNOW-IT-ALL, you take care of Yuu for the rest of the day, HMPH!"Mikan turned her head to the other direction, her chin up high , crossed arms and closed eyes _'that Natsume! I gave him a complement and this is how he thanks me! What a jerk!'_

Natsume chuckled a little to Mikan, which made Mikan's anger disappear and Mikan laughed.

"This is so unusual"Hotaru said to herself "I like it! More chuckles, feel the laughter"Hotaru's eyes were glowing while taking pictures of Natsume and Mikan laughing with each other.

Back to the classroom...

_'Whoa, even though we're in a crisis, somehow her addiction for blackmailing never stops, scaaaaary'_ Ruka shivered with fear while looking at the couple laughing by using Hotaru's special binoculars from Hotaru's desk

"I've got to get out of here!"Ruka exclaimed

Back to Mr. Jinno...

"Well, sir, um, I think that the restrooms inside the building is much cleaner...heheheh"Nonoko said

"Hmmmm..."Mr. Jinno stared suspiciously to Anna and Nonoko

"Mr. Yome, look after your group members will you? The activity will be over in fifteen minutes"Mr.Jinno said and walked away

"WHEW"the three nervous students sighted

"That was close"Nonoko said

"You said it, now, let's go, before Mr.Jinno caught us again"Koko said. Then they tiptoed quietly to the bushes.

Back to Hotaru and the others...

"Oh, Natsume, you, You!"Mikan poked Natsume on the back, playfully

"You naughty little girl"Natsume poked Mikan back, playfully as well

"Hotaru, why do they keep on poking each other?"Anna asked

"Oh, you're here"Yuu said

"Well, I guess they're flirting with each other. I didn't bother to disturb them, since I could make a profit out of them, so don't disturb my concentration"Hotaru's eyes glowed even brighter and took more picutres in fast mode

"I can't believe it, she's still doing it, but this time, with more motivation"Koko sweatdroppped

"You know Koko, by know, you're used to it"Anna said

"You're right"Koko said

"Anyways, we have the antidote! They have to drink it! Quickly! Because their unusual sweet flirting is really creepy!"Nonoko opened her bag and took out a vial of pinkish substance inside and gave it to Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru

"In a few minutes, your bodies will turn back to normal"Anna explained and they started drinking the antidote

"Yum, strawberry!"Mikan said

"For an antidote, this sure is sweet"Natsume feels uneasy after drinking the antidote

"Not a bad taste, for a medicine"Hotaru complemented

Then, in a few minutes, they're bodies glowed, and they're back to normal

"Finally! we're back to normal!"Mikan exclaimed

"SHUSSSSSSSH!"everybody covered Mikan's mouth for Mr. Jinno heard her voice from the bushes and was about to approach them but

"Mr. Jinno!" the Class A teacher exclaimed

"Yes, what is it?"Mr.Jinno asked

"It's your student, Ruka, he escaped from detention"the teacher said

"I knew it! I should've put the eagle to its cage earlier! Damn it! Where is he?"Mr. Jinno asked then the two teachers ran away to find the escaped Ruka

"Hey, did you here that? Ruka escaped from detention"Anna said

Yeah and it good that they fell to my trap"Ruka said. everybody turned around and saw Ruka, behind them

"WAAAAAAHH!! I-IT'S RU-RU-RUKA!!!"everybody exclaimed

"B-BUT, H-H-HOW?! D-DID YOU, WELL, I, W-WE THOUGHT"Mikan was surprised and can't even finish her sentences

"Well, it's a long story"Ruka entering a flashback

_Flashback_

_"I've got to get out of here!"Ruka exclaimed _

"That Mr. Jinno, what a lazy bum! I can't believe he left the attendance notebook in the classroom!"Ruka heard a girl whining on the halls , and it turns out to be

"Sumire!"Ruka exclaimed

"Ah!! Ruka! Wh-why are you here?!"Sumire turned into lovestruck mode

'Good! I could use her as an alibi! I better use my ultimate weapon'Ruka thought and he approached Sumire

"Sumire, baby, what a coincidence! You're here! Unexpectedly, it must be...**DESTINY**, that brought us, **TOGETHER**"Ruka touched Sumire's chin, with sparkling eyes

"Oh Ruka"Sumire blushed like a tomato

"Oh, Sumire, I need your help. You see, that horrrible teacher, Mr. Jinno put me in detention and I want to escape. I need your help"Ruka brushed Sumire's permed hair

"What can I do for you, Ruka my love?"Sumire asked

' Wow, it really worked. Even though I don't have Mr. Narumi's phermone alice, I didn't expect flirting to be this easy'Ruka sweatdropped

End of flashback

"So, the person who's been riding the big eagle was SUMIRE?!"Anna asked

"Yup!"Ruka said

"So, that's explain the outfit you're wearing"Natsume pointed to Ruka, wearing a girl's uniform

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!!"Ruka said to Hotaru, taking pictures of him in different angles

"Today must be my lucky day"Hotaru's eyes glowed and continues to take pictures of the girl uniform wearing Ruka

"You guys! We have a problem!"Mikan exclaimed

"WHAT?! WHAT?!"everybody asked

"Yuu's missing!!"Mikan exclaimed

"WHAT?!"everybody shouted

"I said, Yuu's missing!"Mikan shouted and Hotaru hit her with her baka gun

BAKA!

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?"Mikan asked

"We know that! What we said is just an expression, idiot"Hotaru said


	8. Coming to the rescue

**Chapter 8**

Mr.Jinno and the Class A teacher came back and she blown the whistle, signalling the students to come back. A little fact about the Class A teacher, when she make sounds like tapping, whistling, stomping etc. she can attract a specific person's attention, even from afar and controls them.

"Okay, it's time for us to go back to the classroom. Form two lines, boys on the left, girls at the right, NOW!"Mr.Jinno said and scared the students so they formed two straight lines quickly

"Now children..."the Class A teacher stomps her feet then the Class A students formed two straight lines, boys on the left, girls at the right

"Mr.Jinno, what should we do about this girl?"she tapped her shoulder then Sumire approached them

"I guess, we'll put her in detention"Mr.Jinno said and pointed his stick to the elementary school gate, signalling the students to walk quietly and fast, while the Class A teacher marched on place then the Class A students marched after the last Class B student.

"Hey, that's weird, were missing five students"Mr.Jinno said

"But that's impossible, I used my alice to call the students back to the base"the Class A teacher said

"I'm missing...hmmm...Ah! Kokoryomi, Anna and Nonoko! My hunches were right all along! Damn it , damn it , DAMN IT! Your students, Youchi and the other girl, I didn't see them either"Mr.Jinno said

"Oh! Yes! Wait, let me try again"then the Class A teacher whistled then...

Meanwhile at the Alice Academy Gardens..

Baby Yuu was crawling his way to Mr.Bear, that's been picking some wood on the ground. Then Mr.Bear stared at Baby Yuu and he suddenly took Baby Yuu with him and walked its way back to its cottage. While Baby Yuu was being carried away, Mikan and the others were searching for Yuu at the school playgrounds until Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Youichi heard something

"W-where's that sound coming from?"Hotaru asked herself

"Do you hear that Oniichan?"Youchii asked Natsume

"Hear what?"Natsume asked then Youichii suddenly walked away, same also for Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru

"Hey guys! Where are you going?"Mikan asked but they didn't utter a word

"They were being called"Koko said

"What do you mean, being called?"Natsume asked

"I read their minds, and that's what I see in their minds..Words like **it's time, go back now**"Koko explained

"But how come we can't hear it?"Mikan asked

"Beats me..I don't know. But don't worry, they're going back to the classroom anyway"Koko said

"Are you sure?"Mikan asked

"Don't worry Mikan, they'll be just fine. Our main priority now is to search for Yuu before sunset"Ruka said

"Okay.."Mikan said then they kept on searching for Yuu

At the Class B classroom...  
  
(Gasp)"What! Ruka's not here?!"Mr.Jinno exclaimed

"Yes Mr.Jinno, he's not here! Please don't shock me!"the student's eyes squinted and Mr.Jinno tapped his stick on the students head

"What made you think that I'll shock you for no reason?"Mr.Jinno asked

"Oh...nothing! Just forget about it sir! Hehehehe..."the student sweatdropped and walked away

"So what now Mr.Jinno?"the Class A teacher asked

"I'll deal with them later"Mr.Jinno said "Right now, let's continue with the activity"

Meanwhile, at Mr.Bear's cabin...

"WAH!! WAH!! WAH!!!"Yuu cried really hard and Mr.Bear just continued his work

"Hey! That must be Yuu!"Mikan exclaimed and ran, following Yuu's cry

"Mikan! Wait up!"Natsume and Koko said and ran, trying to catch up with Mikan but

"That little girl is fast"Natsume said

"But how come, during phys ed, she's the slowest"Koko asked

"Don't know, but we have to catch up"Ruka said and then he whistled, calling his giant eagle. The giant eagle appeared and tries to lower its height, so that Ruka could reach it

"Come on, hold on to me"Ruka said and Koko hold on to Ruka "Natsume"Ruka exclaimed

"Never mind me, go ahead"Natsume said

"But"Ruka hesitated

"Just go!"Natsume exclaimed and then Ruka has no choice but to go ahead. Natsume, on the other hand, he suddenly gains some speed and jumps to the tree branches instead


	9. Goodbye to you

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, we'll save you"Mikan murmured to herself "Hey, how come, this road seems familiar?"

Meanwhile...

"I wonder, how did Mikan knew if that is really Yuu? I mean, it could be anything, like an alarm, an animal-"Koko said but Ruka interupted him

"Koko, don't judge a girl's intuition"

"Intuition eh.."Koko smirked

"Just, shut-huh? Hey..."Ruka pointed at the small figure in the forest and Koko focused on the small figure, which happens to be..

"What? Its just Mikan"Koko said, looking at Ruka with a "so-what" look

"I know, just look at her location...she's near to a specific place.."Ruka still continues to make a point to his friend. Koko looked at Mikan again, trying to understand what Ruka is talking about, until...

"Oh man...OH MAN!!"Koko said with such horror

"See! I told you"Ruka said

"Oh man! Natsume accidentally got tripped over by a small rock...and it was hillarious! The way he falls, is like a girl "Koko laughed really hard and Ruka just lowered his head with embarassment

"Whatever man, we're landing"Ruka said with annoyance and the eagle starts to lower his elevation, trying to give the two boys a safe landing...

Back to Mikan and Natsume...

Mikan was leaning on the tree, looking at the cabin, where Mr.Bear lives. She heard the rustling of the grass, so she turns around and sees Natsume, panting

"Natsume, you're just in time"Mikan said with a worried look.Natsume was startled becasue of the little girl's face. So he came closer to the girl...

"What's wrong?"Natsume asked with concern

"Natsume..."Mikan's eyes were teary and Natsume was worried, since his little girl was about to cry.This means that it must be serious business for the both of them

"What...what is it?"

"Could you, could you.."Mikan walked a little closer to Natsume, and grabbed his shirt collar

"Could I, what?"Natsume puts his hands on Mikan's shoulders

"Could you, please go get Yuu from Mr.Bear?"Mikan shakes Natsume back and forth. Natsume was surprised, after that serious moment they had a few seconds ago. So he removes his hands form the girl's shoulders and starts to burn one of Mikan's pigtails

"Aaaah! My hair, my hair!"Mikan puts out the fire on her pigtail and she gave Natsume an angry look

"What did you do that for?"Mikan asked

"Get a grip, woman! Why do I have to get Yuu from Mr.Bear?Natsume crossed his arms

"Please.."Mikan pouted cutely at Natsume and he was startled by Mikan's cuteness so he distanced himself from the cute girl

"No way!"Natsume said

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssse?"Mikan came closer to Natsume and he just backed away from her, until he trips, again and fell on the ground. Mikan was startled and lost her balance so she accidentally falls on top of Natsume, giving then an akward position

"Ouch! Clumsy girl.."Natsume said while lying on the ground

"Sorry Natsume"Mikan apologized in a serious tone, while her head was somehow, resting on Natsume's shoulder**( if you can imagine that, you can see that Natsume's head and Mikan's head were close to each other..gets?) **

Natsume felt akward and curious, because after the apology, Mikan is still, lying on top of him. He expected that after she apologized, she should be standing up and distance herself from him, but she's not doing anything. Natsume liked their position right now, and he let it be for a few more minutes until someone ruins his moment.

"You guys...what are you doing?"Koko asked

"Huh?"Natsume and Mikan said and focused on the figure infront of Mikan

"Koko, Ruka"Mikan said

_'Not again...'_ Ruka's surprised look made Koko laugh a bit.Mikan noticed their expressions and she regain her common sense, and realized that she's lying on top of a boy.

"Oh! Its not what you think!"Mikan said and somehow, gives her a sitting position on blushes even more and Koko slightly laughed because of the even more akward position...

"Ahem...we'll just put this issue aside and focus more on Yuu's condition..We don't have much time left to return him back to normal"Ruka said

"Oh right!"Mikan stood up and went to the bushes, trying to spy on the cute specimen, carrying their main target. Koko gave Natsume a hand and Natsume took Koko's hand and he stood up.

"So Mr.Bear has Yuu all along..thank goodness"Ruka said

"What's so good about that? It's Mr.Bear we're talking about..so what should we do?"Mikan asked

"Well, I think one of us should approach Mr.Bear and ask him if we can have Yuu back and let him eat this antidote"Ruka suggested

"Hmmm..that's a good idea, but which one of us will persuade Mr.Bear?"Koko asked. And they look at each other with a questionable look

"You know, I think that the person who should talk to Mr.Bear must be a cold person with a strong personality, who doesn't need words to persuade the Bear"Mikan said and the three students focused on Natsume

"Fine, I'll do it"Natsume said and went out of the bushes _'How akward, in the end, I'm the one doing the hard work'_

"Wait Natsume, here"Ruka throws the antidote to Natsume and Natsume catched it perfectly.

Mr.Bear saw Natsume, standing in front of him. Yuu was sleeping soundly behind Mr.Bear's back and Natsume sat down on the ground, still facing the stuff toy

"Give me the baby"Natsume said, reaching his hand on the bear.

Mr.Bear looked at the hand first, then went back to Natsume's face.  
He stared at Natsume's glowing ruby eyes and Mr.Bear somehow, got scared. So Mr.Bear gave Yuu back to Natsume. Natsume took Yuu and cradled him into his arms, pops the bottle cork and putted on Yuu's mouth.  
Yuu sucked the antidote,and his body began to glow...

_

* * *

_

At the school's garbage disposal

**_NOTE: Garbage disposals in Japan are just small empty spaces._**

"Well, I guess, this is goodbye for us"Anna cried and pulls out a hankerchief from her pocket and blows on it

"Come on, Anna, Nonoko, this is for the best"Mikan tries to calm down their chemist friends and the two chemists just nod their heads

"I'll never forget the good times"Anna said and patted the box

"And also the bad"Nonoko sniffed the box and lays it on the empty garbage disposal

"Actually, more of the bad than the good, don't 'ya think?"Koko whispered to Yuu

"Somehow, you're one of our best and dangerous inventions ever"Anna said

"It's time"Hotaru said

"Let's go back now, you two"Mikan grabbed her two friends away from the garbage disposal. Anna and Nonoko waved goodbye to their bittersweeet concoction until they never saw it again.

"Man, I'm glad that those two decided to throw away those rice gelatins"Yuu sighted

"Again, we're so sorry to cause trouble to all of you guys"Anna and Nonoko apologized

"That's okay Anna, Nonoko! It's over, past is past"Mikan said with such encouragment "I know, it's your price pocession, but it's dangerous if you two keep it"

"We know" Anna and Nonoko nods their heads

"So cheer up, and pretend that this event never happens"Ruka said

"Well, you right"Anna said cheerfully

"Yeah, somehow, I feel a lot better"Nonoko said

"That's good"Natsume said

The students were headed to their first period class, which is of course, Mr.Narumi's class. When they arrived inside the classroom, they were surprised that everybody were still doing their usual things inside the classroom

"That's weird, Mr.Narumi's not here yet"Anna said

"But, he nevr gets late"Mikan complained

"And if he's in an important meeting, he'll just send to us the stupid substitute"Koko said

"Hmmmmm"the students wondered

* * *

A tall figure happily skips around the road until he crosses over the garbage disposal. Suddenly, the tall figure skips back a few steps and grabbed the box that was lying on the garbage disposal 

"Hey, what's this?"Mr.Narumi said and examines the box, until he coincidentally opens the lid

"WOW! Rice gelatin!"he exclaimed "This must be my lucky day! I better take this to the faculty" Then the teacher skips again, with a box of rice gelatin on his hands until he reaches the faculty room

Inside the faculty room

"That's weird" Serina said while looking at her crystal ball

"What is it?"Misaki asked and approached the lady

"Narumi hasn't arrived on his first period class. And the weird part of it is that all of the students were holding their chins and looks up the ceiling"Serina said

"I think that those students were wondering why their eccentric teacher hasn't arrive yet in their classroom"Misaki said while sipping his cup of coffee

"Really, I'm eccentric?"Narumi asked

"Mr.Narumi!" the two teachers gasped

"You should be on your way to your first period class"Serina said

"I know, that's why I'm asking my substitute to go, come one"Mr.Narumi patted the shoulders of his substitute. The substitute sadly went out of the room, and cries really hard at the school hallways

"You know, you should give your substitute a break"Misaki said

"Well, maybe tomorrow, I'll give him a break. Right now, look what I brought!"Mr.Narumi slammed the box on the table and opens the lid, revealing the delicious rice gelatin

"WOW! Rice gelatin!My favorite!!"Misaki praised

"Look, there are only four pieces left..hmm...one for me, for Narumi, Misaki, and Mr.Jinno"Serina said

"I'll take the red bean!"Mr.Narumi quickly grabs the crimson colored gelatin

"Then maybe I should take the vanilla"Misaki said

"Hmm...I think the chocolate flavored looks good"Serina took the gelatin

"OKAY! Itakimasu!"the three teachers were about to eat the gelatin when someone entered the faculty room

"Oh, Mr.Jinno, you're just in time"Narumi said

"Time for what?"Jinno asked

"Narumi brought us rice gelatin!"Misaki said eagerly

"Rice gelatin? That's sounds nice...is there any left?"Jinno asked

"Yes, actually it's the last one"Serina handed over the lemon flavored gelatin to the frog teacher

"Lemon? Misaki, want to trade your vanilla for my lemon?"Jinno asked

"No way! This is my favorite!"Misaki pouted, which is unusual for them to see

"Fine! Well, what are we waiting for?"Jinno asked

"Itakimasu!"the teachers took the first bite of their gelatin and all of them glowed. Until the glowing stops and the teachers transformed into cute little children.

_**THE END**_


End file.
